In recent years, demands for developing safety techniques in vehicles are changing from the viewpoint of assuring safety at the time of occurrence of an accident to the viewpoint of preventing occurrence of an accident. As one of methods for preventing occurrence of an accident, various driving evaluation apparatuses for improving driving techniques are proposed. For example, a driving evaluation apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 measures driving operations (operations on the steering wheel, pedal, gear, winker, and the like) of the driver, physical operations (sight line movement, confirming operation, and the like), physiologic data (cardiac rate, blood pressure, blink, electroencephalogram, electromyography, and the like) and calculates a danger recognition characteristic from the measurement results. The calculated danger recognition characteristic of the driver is compared with a preliminarily calculated danger recognition characteristic of a professional driver (such as an instructor in a driving school), and the comparison result is notified to the driver (refer to FIGS. 17, 18, and 19 of Patent Document 1).
The driving evaluation apparatus of Patent Document 1 just notifies the driver of the difference between the danger recognition characteristic of the professional driver and that of the driver so that the driver recognizes danger caused by the difference. However, this apparatus does not notify of specific driving operations and physical operations the driver has to learn at time points during driving and necessary correction amounts in the operations. Consequently, a driver using this apparatus has to find the driving operations and physical operations to be learned by himself or herself and correct his/her operations in a trial and error method on the basis of the difference between the danger recognition characteristic of the driver and that of the professional driver. It places a burden on the driver and there is also a problem that it takes time for the driver to learn proper driving operations and physical operations.    Patent Document 1: JP-2002-260146A